Punish The Innocent
by Blue2B
Summary: The night before Decommissioning takes place, Sector V are packing up and clearing out the tree house, but an unplanned event takes place when a homicidal visitor decides to drop in and pay them a visit. Will Sector V survive? Let the bloodbath begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodbath - An event or situation in which many people are killed in a rather violent manner OvO**

**Unknown POV**

I punish the innocent like they are the wicked, but the wicked I don't punish at all. See the wicked would not be wicked had it not been for an event in the past. An event so awful that it possibly held the power to change their heart, their soul, their mind...their life. After it happened, that person was different. They went from being innocent and _perfect_ to being wicked and miserable. But we live in a world full of wicked things and people whom have wicked thoughts, but the people? Not all are wicked. In fact, I know of many innocent people and the fact that they even exist brings disgust to my heart. It's far too late for me to go back to being my innocent self...it's far, far too late.

And I think to myself, if I can no longer be filled to the brim with joy and have a twinkle of happiness in my eye, then why should they? They aren't special in any way, they deserve to share my pain and utter sadness and so I think why not? Why not give them a sample...?

It's sick, the thought of torturing poor innocent people, yea? Imagine someone tearing your fingernails right off your fingertips, leaving raw flesh visible and a stinging pain in their place. Imagine someone burning you to death, feeling the unbearable heat as your skin grows painfully sensitive blisters which pop in only seconds splattering blood and pus as you roast to death. Imagine having acid poured on your face and drowning in your own flesh as it melts and deforms your face. Imagine the pain of drowning to death as water fills your lungs, not only taking away the ability to breath, but forcing you to swallow gulp after gulp only to be faced with another gulp as you slowly lose consciousness. Imagine! Imagine being sent through a wood chipper at an incredibly slow pace, feeling the knives dig into you legs and work their way up leaving multiple slices and deep gashes. Shredding your skin, slicing through muscles, and spraying blood across the room. Imagine being starved to death, the awful feeling of your body eating itself...itself! Imagine being eaten my cannibals! Shot in the head! Stabbed over and over and over as you die multiple times...in an endless cycle.

It's not sick until you picture it happening to you, until you feel death suffocating you like a blanket. You'd have to feel the pain to actually have a clue to as what I'm talking about...I WANT you to feel the pain. I want you to gurgle on your own blood and think to yourself: What did I do to deserve this?

That's not torture...that's not even CLOSE. Nothing you've read in the past 5 to 10 minutes even skims the edge of what torture is. Not having your fingernails ripped off being burned to death, drowning, death by acid, wood chipper, starvation, dehydration, cannibals! NOTHING! If you want to experience torture first hand. I'll show you...

But I don't want to hear a WORD out of your mouth after I show you...

No complaints

No pity

No moans, cries, whines, or pouts!

And in return, I'll show no mercy...

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Sector V Treehouse**

**January 15th, 2014**

"Crud, for crud's sake why do all these boxes have to be so heavy." A well known boy entered the main room, carrying 3 big brown boxes all in a wobbly stack. He sighed and placed them on the table by the door. He wiped his brow and hunched over, panting. The room was silent, save for his heavy breathing. He coughed, moving a tan hand up to cover his mouth. Attempting to swallow he realized that his mouth was as dry as ever, more dry than Australia, which wasn't actually that dry when he thought about it. He went over to the refrigerator and tugged the door open, he leaned over and frowned. Someone had already cleared out all of the food inside of it. It was bare, but clean and sparkling white. Curiously, he rubbed his finger on the inside and it came off even more cleaner. He chuckled, it must have been Numbuh 3. Only she could get it that clean, especially with her past experience from cleaning her entire house for a summer. No one had actually knew why she did it, and she never told, so it was just sorta forgotten. The boy's eye twitched in thought...Forgotten. He stepped back, closing the spotless refrigerator door and looked around himself, leaning on the counter for support. In only a few hours, this place would be forgotten, wiped clean from his memories, along with the memories of his fellow operatives...they wouldn't ever remember each other or all the fun they had as children, saving other kids from the evil adults and even losers like "king" Sandy, the moron who thought he was king of the beach because he managed to create a humongous sand castle, at time the boy really wish a tidal wave would come and destroy that thing. It'd leave Sandy soaking wet and feeling foolish and stupid. He let his eyes close and let his head slip back. He was tired, they had been packing all day. Once they finished, the place would be bare...just like their minds in a few hours...just like the refrigerator. He chuckled at that thought, but frowned remembering that he was thirsty. He went over to the sink and turned the nozzle, clear water spurted from the spout and his mouth began to water as he leaned down. His tongue darted out from between his lips and ached to lick every single drop of water that would ever leave that spout. He closed his eyes and move forward.

"Seriously?" His eyes snapped open and he stood up quickly, smacking his head off the cabinet above him. He turned to see dark eyes staring at him calmly. A blush covered his tan cheeks and he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head. Hoping for mercy, it was not given as he was shoved softly away from the sink. "Honestly Numbuh 4, we're 13. You're telling me that you can't drink properly out of a cup."

"S'rry Numbuh 3." The boy said, slurring his words. He held his head down and let his blonde hair cover his eyes. The girl turned to look at him, sparing him that much, before she handed him a glass cup. She gave a small nod and turned away, her long hair swaying from side to side as she walked to her room, pushing the curtain out of the way. The boy sighed and turned to face the sink, only to find that the faucet was turned off . When had she-? He shrugged. He reached for the nozzle, but frowned...it was already turned to the on position... He raised an eyebrow. He turned it off, then back on. No water came out. He scoffed, or at least attempted to, his throat was still too dry to properly do so. Maybe the sink was broken? He decided to use the bathroom sink, grabbing his cup he made his way down the hall.

Numbuh 3 watched him from a small tear in her curtain. It had been so many years, the tear was only 1 of many. She turned away and looked at her barely furnished room. She had been in this room for how long? This tree house was a 2nd home to her. She was so upset, she had barely spoken all day. It was difficult to cope with, but she was pulling through. All of her stuffed animals were packed up already and that brought tears to her eyes. She sat on the edge of her bed, the bed she had slept in for so long and now...now that was all coming to an end. She stared at the ceiling and chose to relax and analyze this moment. She wanted to remember laying in the comfort of this bed, surrounded by her toys, and smiling for infinity. She let her eyes trace the design of the wood all the way to the light, which flickered...or had she imagined it? She stared and no, it flickered again. Then for a second Numbuh 3's entire room when black. Her eyes widened slowly. Light filtered trough her somewhat see-through curtain which meant that it wasn't a black out, it was only her room. The rest of the house still had power. She let this information process before she panicked. The only way for a single room's electricity to go out was with the control panel and that was at the very top of the tree house...outside. Numbuh 3 gulped and looked outside, it was sunset and the sky began to mix from orange to purple. It was calming, but then slowly Numbuh 3 watched a drop of rain roll down the window. It was raining. She heard thunder roll in the distance. She bit her lip, hopefully everyone else was completely packed up like she was, that way they could get out before the storm. If not, they could all stay at the Uno residence where they were welcomed with warmth by Mrs. Uno, who almost always had baked cookies prepared whenever aware that her little Nigel's friends were coming over to stay. Curiously Numbuh 3 let her eyes wander up to the top of the tree house, branches made it hard to see, but she was positive that she saw a person up there...she was POSITIVE! She was 13-years-old though and she wouldn't let herself be scared of a childish fear such as a moron so idiotic to climb a tree house to shut the power off in a single room, which happened to be her room. She turned to find her way to her curtain and stumbled a bit over objects that she was positive weren't there only 5 minutes earlier. She made it to her curtain and froze as terror shook her body. She stepped back. On the other side of the curtain a silhouette clearly was visible. It was a thin person, but short...but that's not what went through Numbuh 3's head. No...she only noticed the seemingly sharp object in the person's hand. She coughed and the person stepped closer to the curtain, reaching out to grab it. Numbuh 3 shrieked and reached down to throw something if anything at the person. She ran to her bed and jumped on it. She covered her head and began to cry hysterically.

"Woah, Woah! Numbuh 3, are you okay?" A familiar voice instantly calmed Numbuh 3 and she turned to see her dear friend, Numbuh 2 standing in the door way. He had pulled the curtain aside and was staring at her with a deep concern. "I heard you screaming and I-." Numbuh 3 tuned out, looking him over completely she didn't notice ANYTHING sharp on him. He wasn't wearing or holding any 2x4 technology either so if it wasn't him behind the curtain only seconds ago.

"There's someone in the tree house." Numbuh 3 murmured quickly, keeping her voice hushed down.

"What?" Numbuh 2 asked, unsure whether he had heard correctly or not.

"The light, Numbuh 2." She whispered. "The light's are-..."

"Are?" Numbuh 3 finally looked around in utter surprise. The lights were on, surprisingly. How hadn't she noticed? Numbuh 2 eyed the girl for a few seconds and shook his head laughing. "The lights are on. Did you want them off?" He asked.

"You're not listening to me." She pleaded. "There's someone in the tree house." Her tone was urgent, almost begging it seemed!

"Yeah." Numbuh 2 dropped his smile, sending shivers through Kuki. Suddenly she didn't trust him and began to back away. "In fact there are 5 of us." He smiled, the joy returning to his tone. "You know," He said. "Cause we're sector V."Numbuh 3 looked utterly confused. WHAT DID THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING! "Cause V is the roman numeral for 5." Numbuh 2 frowned. "You get it right?" He asked, still slightly hopeful. Numbuh 3 frowned.

"We have to tell Numbuh 1." She pushed past him, intent on finding her sector leader.

"Sure." He frowned. "No one around here has any sense of humor though." He frowned. Suddenly his stomach growled and he smiled softly, it had been a while since he last had a snack anyway. He was practically starving. He could probably eat an entire pie. He chuckled, that was a joke for another time. He made his way into the kitchen, though he was sure that Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 had cleaned it out, there was still no reason to not check. He opened the cupboard to find it empty, his similar tummy growled in sadness. "Aw, it's okay. I'm sure Mrs. Uno has some nice cookies baked for us." He promised as he rubbed it. He pulled open the fridge and thus his mouth watered, drool dripping thickly from his chin. The refrigerator was DISGUSTING, there was mold covering everything and that was a HUGE stomach heaver. Something had happened between the time Numbuh 4 checked it and the time Numbuh 2 was now checking it. Though in the center of the mess lay the most delicious object ever. A freshly baked apple pie with fresh steam still coming off of it. He eyed it greedily. He wanted to sink his jaws into the thing, but the area around it looked poisonous, contaminated even. He didn't care though. He was hungry and despite the disgusting mess of mold and dirt around it, he claimed the pie for himself. He snatched a fork out of the closest drawer and dashed to the safety and comfort of his room, well his room until tomorrow morning of course. Then it was the dreaded time to have his memory wiped. As long as he remembered the taste of this pie though, he thought he'd survive. He chuckled once more as he shut the door and jabbed his fork into the juicy apple goodness. He shoveled it into his mouth and it was SO good. In fact, it unleashed an almost animistic hunger within him. It seemed that the pie only made him even MORE hungry and soon, he had abandoned the spoon on the bed. He was on the ground, towering over the pie pan. Shoveling it out with his hands and then just using his face. In the end he used his tongue to lick up every ounce of apple taste left in the pan. He wanted more. "Mmm." He sighed in happiness and hunger. "I wonder who MADE that, it tasted so..." He gave up on finding the perfect word to describe the perfect dish. Instead he left his bedroom in search for more. And when he entered the hallway, his nose inhaled deeply finding the scent. There was more? He made his way down the hall and around several corners before coming to a wall...a wall? He turned seeing stairs leading up in a spiral, the pie was in the cheese room? He shrugged and began to slowly climb the stairs leading up to the room that was isolated so far off from the rest of the tree house. As long as he got his pie...it would be worth it.

* * *

"Mm. Abby sure's gonna miss it here." A bald boy turned to look beside him. His closest friend and 2nd in command, she was so emotional but she hid it so well. "Aren't you?" He responded with a short curt nod. Why wouldn't he? He had been the sector leader of this tree house for so many years and here he was at age 13, almost crying about leaving. "Numbuh 5 understands if you want some alone time." The girl said softly. He nodded appreciatively and heard the girl exit the room. As she did so a tear escaped and his hand slapped it away in shame. How dare he call himself a respective leader when here he was crying in his bedroom over such a matter as this. Tomorrow he'd be forgetting everything and he'd have to be independent. He would force himself to take the last few steps as a KND Leader into the decommissioning chamber with a poker face, a look of indifference. He would not show weakness because he couldn't let this small part of his life just take control of him. He frowned and stood up, walking over to his desk. It had several things across it. One was his gloves, his mother had bought them for him when he first joined the KND, although she didn't know what that day was, the next were a pair of boots. His boots. When clicked they transformed into boots that'd make him...you guessed it go home, nope he just flew around actually. Or he used to at least. Now he was too big to fit them and the KND was too busy to create a customized size for him. He looked at the last object. A team picture, of his entire sector. It had been their first day as a new sector. They had all been so happy...and young...and innocent. He chuckled. That was such a weird word, innocent. I mean, he bit his lip a bit in confusion. What had he meant by innocent again? He shrugged. They weren't guilty of anything right? They never bullied anyone, well maybe Numbuh 4 had but no one else. They never killed someone. They never stole anything unless it was rightfully theirs. See? Innocent. Numbuh 1 sighed and turned to put the three things in a box. He dreaded for tomorrow to come. In fact, he wished so dearly to travel back in time to when they all first became a sector...why? So that he could relive it all and this time soak in the warmth of it. Numbuh 1 sighed, but by tomorrow none of this would exist. Looking outside he realized that it was getting dark and he checked his digital watch...it was 8 pm. He decided that he should gather his sector and get them down into the house. Tomorrow would be a long day. He opened his door and walked to Numbuh 2's room.

Further down the hall, Numbuh 5 used her hat to wipe her tears. Honestly, she hadn't suggested she leave for Nigel's benefit more for her own. She pretended being brave and indifferent so that she could model how Nigel had to act, but in reality she wanted to just break down and sob for hours to come. Heck she could cry for days. Weeks. Months. Years. But there'd be no crying tomorrow. She'd let them suck her memories cleans and then she wouldn't have to worry about feeling eternal sadness. In fact she wasn't sure what she would feel. She opened the door to her room to see boxes filled to the ceiling. Of everyone in the tree house she had had the most belongings there. Her boxes created a maze around the room since she was too short to see over them and she was pretty tall for her age anyway...13. Her age. She sniffled once more and walked through the corridors of her box collection. Once she found the other way out, after 3 or 4 wrong turns and dead ends, she climbed onto her bed...which wasn't packed up yet. She sighed and rolled over, she had been doing a lot of sighing lately. It wasn't fair. They should have created a Teens Next Door, but NOOOO. They only had the Teen Ninjas and Numbuh 5 wanted NOTHING to do with them. There were evil and her older sister was...one. She grumbled and tried to get into a comfortable position.

BAM! She shot up. Had a box just fallen? She jumped out of bed, what could have caused it to fall? She walked down the tall corridors of boxes and managed to find the one that had fallen, though from the angle it had hit the ground Numbuh 5 assumed that someone had purposely pushed it out. Why would someone want to do that? She wondered. She moved to push it up but that was when another fell. She looked behind her and watched as another fell and another and her eyes widened as an entire column of boxed knocked over and crashed into another. Fear paralyzed her and she couldn't move...even when a box slammed into her skull.

Ouch.

Darkness.

* * *

**AN: Haha, I hope you enjoyed ^-^ So yeah, along with Rose Garden, this is my other new story. By now I should have finished My Asylum Lover and stuff, so I have an available slot for this one. Warning, this story has some pretty intense and maybe even frighting scenes in it. I'm warning you, if you thought the person at the beginning had screwed up thoughts...you have NO idea. ****This will be worse than **_Operation KND and Unfinished Business_** and ****I'll only post ANs at the end of each chappie, unless I'm thanking you for reviews or responding to them. So...**

Follow Me or the Story: You know you want tooooo

Favorite Me or the Story: Because it's the right thing to do

Review: Because kidnapping is bad.

Stalk Me: Only if you're weird as fuck.

** - Jade (Blue2B)**


	2. Chapter 2

Numbuh 4 entered the bathroom, his throat as dry as a desert. He urgently went to the sink and turned the knob, without thinking he began to lean down and lap at...air? He stood up and narrowed his eyes. There wasn't any water coming out, and it ticked him off. Here he was dragging boxes around all day and in return he only received exhaustion and thirst...a thirst that he currently wasn't capable of quenching. He was beginning to get agitated and his thirst was only increasing as every second passed. He made his way out of the room and looked into the hall. He let out an exasperated sigh and decided to find Numbuh 1. If anyone could solve this, it would be Numbuh 1. The least he could do was turn the water on for a second. Wally could gulp down the entire supply and they wouldn't have any reason to turn it off. He smiled lazily at that thought, but the thought of water drove him on. His anger was only fueled more and he began to walk faster and faster. He made it to Nigel's room and his fist connected with the door resulting in a loud knocking sound. As he waited, he tapped his foot anxiously. He rolled his tongue around the inside of his mouth, resulting in a grow spurt of his thirst. He knocked once more, wanting to use his fists and knock the door down off its hinges. Maybe after he was decommissioned he'd be able to sign up for boxing and relieve his frustration. He knocked for the last time, before sighing and turning away. There were no windows in the main hall, but he wondered what time it was? Perhaps it was time to leave and Numbuh 1 was playing yipper with Numbuh 2, no...that wasn't right. Perhaps he was instead trying to locate everyone else because it was time to leave? That was more logical, Numbuh 4 decided. Yet just as he turned away, the door creaked open and he looked back.

"Huh?" He asked in question. "Numbuh 1, is 'at you?" He called out, but his only answer was silence. He frowned. "Is 'at you?" He questioned again. "I'm cru'y thirsty, mate!" The blonde was frustrated now. He had been searching for a drop of liquid for the past half hour and he wanted something to quench his thirst! He was tired of waiting around because it seemed that the world was out to get him! He wanted answers (and water) and he wanted them (and it) NOW! "Numbuh 1," The blonde pushed open the door. "I'm thirsty and there's no...Numbuh 1?" In fact, Numbuh 4 was right. Numbuh 1 was no where in sight. The blonde raised his eyebrows though his blonde hair hid them. Where had his leader gone off to NOW? The blonde scratched his head in confusion, if Numbuh 1 wasn't in the room then how had the door opened? The blonde puzzled this before shrugging and turning to leave, but he paused and shivered violently. "Numbuh 1?" He turned, but only found an open window across the room. "Cruddy wind." He muttered, walking over to the window. There was NO WAY that he would die of dehydration AND cold. He reached up to pull the window down and frowned, it wouldn't budge. He poked his head out and looked around. It was lightly raining and the moon was coming up, which meant Mrs. Uno would be expecting them all soon. Wally leaned back inside and tried once more to pull the window down. He was a bit on the short side (a bit?) Yes, narrator a bit! He jumped up once more and got a good grip on the very top of the window. He threw all of his weight to the floor and WHOOSH the window slid down, locking into place with a loud BANG! Wally yanked his hand back and winced, bright red blood appeared on the inner surface of his ring finger. It must have gotten pinched in between the window and the sill. Wally grimaced in pain. "If I wasn' so cru'y short, this wouldn't 'ave 'appened." He complained to himself. He stood up and took a last glance at the window. He approached it and peered at the bottom, indeed a few drops of his fresh Australian blood had dropped. He bit back pain. He needed a band-aid. Most likely Numbuh 3 would have one, even if it was all packed up, she was still Sector V's nurse until a few hours. He placed both of his palms on Nigel's window and attempted to push it up, no luck, it was locked into place. He stood back and smirked. "Well done, Numbuh four." He congratulated himself and walked out of the room. He made his way down the hallways and ended up back in the main room. First thing was first, he needed a band-aid. Then he'd find Nigel, get down into the Uno household and enjoy a nice, fresh, mouth-watering glass of icy-icy ice cold aqua refreshment...water.

"Numbuh 4!" A young voice called boy looked towards the direction he was heading and saw Numbuh 3 running towards him. She slowed as she approached and held up her arms, which were covered by the long sleeves of her large green sweater. "Have you seen Numbuh 1?" The boy shook his head. "Oh rainbow monkeys!" She swore in anger. "I need to find him." She stated and Numbuh 4's curiosity was poked at.

"Um...why?" He asked, leaning closer. Numbuh 3 leaned back.

"Something important." She said in a hushed voice, looking around suspiciously.

"Like?"

"Something."

"Something like?"

"Something." Numbuh 3 repeated.

"Something can't be like something." Numbuh 4 exclaimed with a pout, crossing his arms.

"An orange rainbow monkey is something and so is a blue one and they are like each other." Numbuh 3 stated in success.

"How?" Numbuh 4 questioned. NUmbuh 3 Kuki face palmed.

"They're both rainbow monkeys, silly." She smiled softly, her eyes slanting shut.

"Oh...Yea." Numbuh 4 blushed and scratched the back of his head. "So...Tell me and I'll take you to him." The blonde bartered. Kuki raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you didn't know where he was?" She said.

"Uh...I lied?" Numbuh 4 tried. Numbuh 3 eyed him for a moment. She couldn't tell from his facial features whether he was lying or not. He was making a silly face and in fact he looked constipated. Numbuh 3 tried to hide her giggle.

"Well...okay." She smiled. "But it's super duper secret." She whispered suddenly. Numbuh 4 shrugged and nodded his head. "And you can't tell anyone." He nodded again. "And you must swear to the utmost rainbow monkey promise that you won't-."

"Cru'y sheila! Tell me alrea'y!" He shouted in impatience. Numbuh 3 sighed.

"Fine, since you're so difficult." She frowned. She leaned closer. "Numbuh 4..." She said. "There's someone in the tree house." A look of utter confusion and stupidity crossed the blonde's face as he looked at his fellow friend, operative, and crush...that was the secret? THAT was the secret? No. That was a FACT.

"Uh...Numbuh 3?" He asked, filling the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure there's someone in here too. 5 of us in fact." He said. The girl threw her arms up and sighed over dramatically.

"No, silly!" She said walking past him. "Someone else." She said. As she continued down the hall Numbuh 4 thought back to the open window...no one could have gotten in, right? It just-It just didn't make since. He shook his head and muttered to himself as he went the other way, completely forgetting his bleeding finger. He was hella thirsty and he wanted his drink again. Numbuh 3 though, continued her search for her sector commander. He had to be SOMEWHERE in the tree house. He had not motive to leave. There was still so much packing to do. Numbuh 3 still couldn't believe it. Within a few hours she would be decommissioned completely and forget all of this. This place, this lifestyle, this...everything. She sighed and pushed the though to the back of her mind. She had to find Numbuh 1. She approached Numbuh 1's room and pushed open the door. Her eyes fell on the objects scattered across his desk. A picture and a pair of gloves. That was odd, he hadn't finished packing. Numbuh 3 placed the 2 objects in a box and closed it up tight. She looked around the room. Everything else was in check. The boy was nowhere to be found so she continued back into the hallway, making sure to close the door behind her. She journeyed down to Numbuh 2's room and entered. Everything was packed up. Every piece of 2x4 technology and every piece of furniture. Numbuh 3 sighed, Numbuh 2 was missing too? She walked deeper into the room and found an empty pie dish in the center of the floor. Numbuh 3 groaned. Even at age 13! They were still pigs! She picked up the disgusting item and carried it over to the trash bin. She dumped it in along with all the blueprints of Numbuh 2's failed technology attempts. She took one last glance around the room before she left. She walked right past her room, not noticing that once more...the lights were out. She went to Numbuh 4's room and opened the door. Numbuh 1 wasn't in there either. She sighed. Where could he BE? As she found her way to Numbuh 5's room she pushed open the door and gasped. Numbuh 5 lay under a big box. "Numbuh 5!" She ran over to her friend and used all her strength to push the big box off. She rolled Numbuh 5 over and the girl moaned in pain. Numbuh 3 checked her head for a bump of any kind and sure enough as soon as her hand made contact with the back of Numbuh 5's head, said girl flinched in pain. She unconsciously swatted the hand away. "Oops, sorry." Numbuh 3 whispered even though no one could hear her. "Your head needs to be bandaged," She murmured. "I need to go back to my room and get my first aid kid okay?" She asked. She lay her friend on the ground and sprinted back to her bedroom, not noticing how the lights were on. She went in and ransacked the place as neatly as possible, but her first aid kid was no where in sight. Still Numbuh 5 had an injury to the head and couldn't be left alone for too long. She might slip into an unconscious state and then...anything was possible. Numbuh 3 hurried back, only to find that her friend had disappeared. Her eyes widened...

* * *

Numbuh 2 entered the cheese room. spotting the huge container of cheese...hot cheese. Hot nacho cheese. He licked his lips and momentarily forgot about the pie. Oh wait, the pie. He turned his nose back on, only to realize that he had lost the trail. He frowned and felt his stomach rumble. He needed food and now! Looking around he spotted something odd though. He addressed it by looking out the window. See the cheese room was the highest location of the tree house, therefore directly outside was a small deck and on that deck was a thick branch which led to an extremely small tree house which could only fit 1 person. The branch between the mini-tree house and the deck...was snapped. Anyone attempting to cross it would fall down into the tree branches below...wait let me rephrase that: Anyone attempting to cross it would fall down into the jagged, pointy tree branches below resulting in a very bloody, painful, and especially pointy death. Numbuh 2 was slightly bothered by the fact that the mini tree house was where the control box was. The control box for electricity of course. He turned around and made his way down the stairs. As his foot his the bottom step he smelled it again...the pie! He sniffed his way all the way to the kitchen. It was the most logical place to find another pie and he should have checked there in the first place. It only made sense. He got there to see Numbuh 5 leaning over the sink. His quest for pie was put on hold as he heard her moan in pain.

"Woah, Woah. Numbuh 5, are you okay?" He asked, his voice coming out a bit nasally.

"Numbuh 5's got a bump on her head." The girl's words were slurred.

"Do you need some ice?" He asked, coming closer.

"Isn't any." Numbuh 5 mumbled tiredly, sliding down against the counter. Numbuh 2 ignored her and pulled open the freezer finding a solitary ice pack.

"Ah-ha." He exclaimed, grabbing it and handing it to the girl. She accepted it gratefully. "That's what I thought." He smiled.

"Oi! Where's everyone been at?" Numbuh 4 entered. "Oim dyin' of thirst 'ere and no one's lifted a finger to help. Though I've been lugging boxes around all day and I deserve some respect." The blonde explained. "I need water in my mouth." He cried out.

"Oh yea, has anyone seen a pie around here?" Numbuh 2 remembered.

"Or Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 entered from another hall. She immediately spotted her friend slumped against the counter. She ran over and crouched beside her. "Numbuh 5, what happened? What were you thinking? You could've gotten seriously injured or something. What if you would have walked off the tree house?" She hissed.

"That's illogical." Numbuh 4 chimed in.

"Your face is illogical, moron." Numbuh 3 shot back. "You were dizzy and running around the treehouse in a daze, what were you thinking? I got back and you were missing, what do you think was the first think I thought?" Kuki snapped in a motherly tone.

"Obviously something illogical, like I dunno, walking OFF the tree house?" Numbuh 4 said in a bored tone and sarcastic tone. Numbuh 3 shot him a glare, he was SO STUBBORN.

"Actually, during my search for pie, I was upstairs in the cheese room and the branch leading to the control panel had been snapped. Numbuh 5 could have found her way up there and fallen off."

"Why would she have went to the cheese room?" Numbuh 4 questioned, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Why were you searching for PIE in the CHEESE room?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Why not look in the PIE room or something?" Numbuh 4 suggested.

"Because-! There's a PIE room?!" Numbuh 2 gasped.

"No." Numbuh 3 snapped.

"OH wait, sorry Numbuh 2. That's 'illogical'." Numbuh 4 corrected himself. Numbuh 3 narrowed her eyes as she swept a long strand of her hair behind her ears. Numbuh 4 smirked, he loved picking on the girl.

"Uh...Is Numbuh 5 allowed to sleep?" Numbuh 2 asked loudly.

"No, silly." Numbuh 3 said. "That would be-."

"Illogical." Numbuh 4 swung his head around to face Numbuh 2 as he spoke in the most sarcastic tone possible. Numbuh 3 glared at him.

"That would be dangerous." She corrected. Numbuh 4 still grinned.

"Then maybe you should help her?" Numbuh 2 suggested. Numbuh 3 looked down and paled. She crouched down and began to shake the girl, who made no response of any kind.

"What happened to her anyway?" Numbuh 4 approached and squatted down.

"I guess a box hit her on the head and she fainted, it's a head injury and if it was severe enough she could slip into a COMA!" Numbuh 3 cried and continued shaking her, beginning to panic more and more.

"Isn't a coma like a nap? An extended nap?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yea, but it's dangerous. It could last years." Numbuh 2 explained. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to end up in one."

"Actually that sounds sorta nice." The blonde mused with a loud yawn. "A nice nap." He repeated.

"Well how about a nice, tall, refreshing glass of ice cold water?" Numbuh 2 laughed loudly. Numbuh 4 raised an eyebrow, before an angry look came over his face.

"Nah, I'd prefer a rich and delicious piece of warm mouthwatering pie." He shot, Numbuh 2's laughed stopped abruptly. "That's what I thought." Numbuh 4 looked back to the 2 remaining operatives.

"We have to get her down into the Uno household." Numbuh 3 laid down the game plan. "Numbuh 4, you grab her arms. Numbuh 2, get her legs, and I'll support her back and head." She explained quickly. The 3 operatives scooped her up. "Numbuh 1 must be down in his house by now since it's night time, if not he'll come down eventually and see that we're there." She said. The 2 boys grunted in agreement as they approached the main entrance. "Numbuh 4, open the door. Numbuh 2 move one of you hands to her knees and one to her lower back." Kuki ordered. "I'll get her upper back and her neck." The 3 moved around and Numbuh 4 went over to the knob. He turned the knob and frowned.

"What the crud?" He muttered. He twisted the knob again, his face's reflection twisting in its shiny gold color. He frowned.

"Numbuh 4, hurry up! She's a bit heavy." Numbuh 3 called out, even though she was less than 3 feet away. Numbuh 4 looked back in confusion.

"The cruddy things locked!" He exclaimed. He placed both feet on the door and tugged on the door knob with all of his might, twisting and turning it. It didn't budge, it only jiggled slightly. "This is impossible, there's no cruddy keyhole! So there shouldn't be a cruddy lock! I mean it's just not log-." The blonde paused and the room became quiet. "Are you kidding me?" He frowned. Numbuh 2 began to chuckle.

"It's just not-ahahahah! That's a good one Numbuh 4!" He shouted, slapping his knee and momentarily letting Numbuh 5 fall. He caught her though. "It's not logical is it? Ahaahahah!"

"I'll give ya something to laugh about you cruddy 2 by 4 tech-!" Numbuh 4 pulled up his orange sleeve to reveal his two thin tanned arms. Numbuh 3 felt her vein pop in her head as she grit her teeth.

"QUIET!" She yelled, her eyes slanted shut. "Numbuh 5 is hurt and we can't leave her like this for too long!" She said. "Numbuh 2, you must have some tools somewhere to fix the door, Numbuh 4! You can help me carry her to the couch until he gets back." The 2 boys stared at her, still in the aftershock of her loud scream of anger. "STOP DAWDLING!" She yelled again and the 2 scattered, Numbuh 4 taking Numbuh 2's place as said boy ran to his room to retrieve his tool box. "Stupid, dumby-dumbs." Numbuh 3 muttered and Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. 13-years-old and still using insult like 'dumby-dumbs'. Would she ever grow out of her adorable vocabulary? They set their friend on the couch and Numbuh 3 frowned. "We need an ice bag. It's a head injury and-."

"What's a head injury?" Numbuh 4 asked in legit confusion. Numbuh 3 stared at him and he stared back.

"Are you serious?" She asked, her voice filling the silence.

"..." Numbuh 3 frowned.

"Are you serious, Numbuh 4?" She asked.

"Ah...never mind...for crud's sake." The blonde muttered.

"Numbuh 4 it's common sense! It's an injury to the head. She hurt her head!" Numbuh 3 yelled.

"Oi! Well yelling at that volume ain't gonna help her get any beh'uh!" Numbuh 4 snapped.

"Ain't is not a real word." Numbuh 3 muttered.

"Yea, it is!" Numbuh 4 defended.

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No it's not!" Numbuh 3 gasped.

"It's not! I'm a guy and guy's are always right, so ha!"

"That's rather sexist."

"Sexy?" Numbuh 4's eyes widened. Was she actually flirting with him? His cheeks reddened.

"Sexist," Numbuh 3 corrected. "Do I need to buy you a dictionary or something?" She muttered. "As I was saying, It's a head injury and that's bad. I don't know how hard the box fell on her head, but she's unconscious now. I'll just assume that she has a concussion." Numbuh 3 observed.

"A percussion?" Numbuh 4 was baffled.

"You are a MORON."

* * *

"Gotta find a toolbox." Numbuh 4 whispered. "Cause it's gonna be a cool-box." He said. "And I'm itchin' and I think I got da chicken pox." He ran a hand through his hair. "Gotta scratch these locks." He paused. "Gotta find dat box." He entered his room and repeated murmured the catchy tune. He finally sighed, he couldn't find it. "Need to find that toolbox..." He said. "Maybe it grew some legs and went on a walk." He felt something under his hand and smiled, he pulled it out. "Ugh, it's just my sock." He said. He left his room.

"It might be on da coooool bus." He said. "And that's a place I trust." He opened the bus and entered, looking around. "We'd be out quicker, oh so quicker, if Numbuh 1 would just come find us." He sighed. "It's not on the bus." He frowned and turned around, seeing that the door was shut. "What?" He questioned. "How's that possible? That isn't possible..." He frowned, losing the vibe. "It's illogical." He smirked, thinking of his fellow operative. He frowned, within only a few hours he'd forget all about all 4 of them. He'd forget about everything...and that was saddening. He quickly remembered that he was still on the bus and he was supposed to be on a mission to help attend to his friend...he walked forward and pressed the red button designed to open the door. He heard a click and a hiss. Steam blew out in front of the door and he stepped forward, expecting it to open like always. He raised an eyebrow as it remained shut. "Okay I've had enough. Some one come and tell-me-what's up?" He tried again and heard the hissing and saw the steam, but the door didn't budge. "Well, this sucks." He frowned. He sighed and turned around. "Numbuh 4?" He called out. "Are you on here? Is this some sorta joke?" Maybe Numbuh 5 had woken and Numbuh 3 sent the joker to tell Numbuh 2 that he could stop searching? Numbuh 2 moved forward, ducking several times and looking under equipment on the bus to see if he could find the Australian. Search Results: Nada. Numbuh 2 turned around, he'd just have to open the bus manually. It was a regular school bus, just modified to fit the KND's technology standards. He reached for the stick but heard a crash from the back and turned around.

WHACK!

Numbuh 2 fell back onto his bum.

"Ouch!" He whined, rubbing his head childishly. "What was that f-f-for?" His voice rose up higher as he looked upward. The person looking down at him held a brown baseball bat in one hand and was dressed in all black. A tight fitting gold mask slipped over their face, and the mask had a sickening smile etched into its features. Numbuh 2 shivered. "N-Numbuh 4?" He asked quietly and the person slowly shook their head before raising the bat. "N-No-NO!"

THWACK!

Thump.

Silence.

* * *

"How hard could it POSSIBLY be to find a tool box?" Numbuh 4 muttered. "If it were me, I'd be in and out in under 10 seconds." He said.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Numbuh 3 whispered, rolling her eyes. She was currently seated on the couch with Numbuh 5's head in her lap. The girl was still unconscious and Numbuh 3 was beginning to get worried. What if it WAS a concussion? Or a coma? Numbuh 5 needed help. "You couldn't even get a glass of water for yourself without trying to suck it from the tap." Numbuh 3 continued with a knowing look.

"Oi! It's not working!" Numbuh 4 said.l "I tried the bathroom too!" He said.

"Wait..." Numbuh 3 paused. "You tried drinking out of the TOILET?!" She exclaimed. Numbuh 4 jumped about 3 feet high and his eyes widened.

"No! No! Not like that, it's not like that at all! The bathroom sink!" He said.

"Sureeee." Numbuh 3 said. "Why don't you go find Numbuh 1?" She suggested. The blonde huffed.

"You just want to get rid of me." He said.

"Maybe I do." Numbuh 3 said. The blonde huffed and puffed before throwing his hands into the air.

"Fine, see if I care. I'll go find Numbuh 1 and then I shall receive the golden gift of aqua refreshment." He shouted.

"I love how you know what aqua refreshment is and you don't know what a head injury is." Numbuh 3 said skeptically. The blonde ignored her, either that or he didn't hear. He marched down a dimmed hallway and though the massive catacombs of the tree house's tunnels, muttering about cruddy sheilas and what not. His throat was getting to an extreme point of irritation and he desperately decided that he needed to find Numbuh 1...NOW. He began to march faster and faster til it got to the point where he was just running through the halls and calling out his sector leader's name. His voice came out hoarse and he feared he would lose it. He finally stopped and decided that he had no idea where he was which seemed unrealistic because he had spent a majority of his time here for the past years of his life. He sighed and scratched his head and slowly started to walk down another random hall. Finally he couldn't take it and just stopped for a minute or two to catch his breath. He was seriously dehydrated and regretted leaving Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5. He coughed suddenly, his throat beginning to hurt. He sighed and leaned against the wall, slowly dropping down to a sitting position. He'd just rest here until Numbuh 1 came along.

* * *

Numbuh 3 softly fiddled with Numbuh 5's ponytails and breathed calmly. She really hoped the girl would wake up soon. It was getting late and even if the Uno household was warm and welcoming, she didn't want to stay there for the night. Just the thought of being so close to the tree house that she would never step foot in again was too hard upon the girl and so she'd rather stay home. She sighed deeply and wondered why Numbuh 2 was taking so long, honestly how hard was it to find a simple tool box. She thought of sending Numbuh 4 after him but the blonde had been too stubborn to get past her joke. She let her head fall back and rolled her shoulders. She might as well get comfortable since she didn't know how long it would take for something interesting to happen. Ironically, it didn't take that long. Within seconds Numbuh 3 could here something tumble over and opened her eyes to see that the box containing the television had fallen over. Her eyes widened. How had-?

"Wally?" She called softly. "AHGHGAHAH!" The lights went off and Numbuh 3 looked around wildly. She gripped Numbuh 5 and shook her softly. "N-Numbuh 5, wake up." She whispered. "Numbuh 5 I think someone's in here." She said desperately. She swallowed. "N-Numbuh 4?" She called out hopefully and received no response. "Who's there?" She asked. "Numbuh 2?" She asked, her hope disappearing with each passing second. She tapped her fingers against Numbuh 5's limp body before she heard something or someone walking towards her direction. Her first thought was to reaming lying still and feign being asleep but it was too late because she had already called out in fear and no one falls asleep that quickly. She swallowed as the footsteps got closer and closer and closer. She began to pant softly and before she knew it she patted Numbuh 5's head lightly and then slipped from beneath the girl, dashing towards the kitchen area. She dove behind the island and sat there silently. Had she been seen? No, it was much too dark. But was she too loud? Could they find her? She immediately went on the defensive. All the 2x4 technology had been packed away into Numbuh 2's room and she couldn't make it there and back without risking both her and Numbuh 5's health. Numbuh 3 groaned and slipped a pale hand up onto the island and then slipped it down slowly, feeling the drawer. She pulled it out and felt inside. The drawer was bare and her face pale.

"Looking for this?" An oddly familiar voice hissed out. Numbuh 3 shrieked as a blade pierced the back of her hand. She yanked her hand back down, luckily the knife didn't go through it all the way. It just left a nasty little gash. Numbuh 3 leaped forward, crashing head first into the lower cabinets across from the island. Her head ached painfully and she became slightly disorientated. She almost stood to her feet but remembered that there was some intruding psycho inside the tree house who would most likely kill her. She grimaced and squinted, trying to focus and see anything that provide as an exit for her. She could come back for Numbuh 5 later. If this stranger had wanted to kill Numbuh 5 then she would have done it before coming for Numbuh 3 right? Or had she already done it while Numbuh 3 was making a mad dash for the island safety. It didn't matter, Numbuh 3 thought. The only thing she was worried about was her safety and health. Through the darkness she could make out a doorway and a descending staircase. If she went for it not only would she risk being seen but she would have to jump through a doorway and fall down about 25 stairs to the lower levels of the tree house. She heard the footsteps of her attacker come around the island. "Why you little-." Numbuh 3 rolled over onto her back and used all her strength to kick the attacker anywhere. "OW!" A high pitch shriek called out. Numbuh 3 took her given opportunity and lunged for the doorway. She fell through, slipping on some substance and tumbling face first down the stair case. She tucked her chin in and felt the blow as her temple knocked against a step. Nearing the bottom, Numbuh 3 reached out but her wrist snapped painfully and she curled up as she hit the bottom of the stairs. She waited a few seconds and bit back her cries of pain. If she looked dead then wouldn't the person go away? She heard the approaching footsteps arrive at the top of the stairs. "I know you're still alive." Numbuh 3 didn't dare move. Seconds later the knife with her blood on it embedded itself next to her head and she bit her lip to keep from squealing like a child. She was 13 she could be calm in this situation. It was quiet for a minute or two and then Numbuh 3 slowly lifted her head to look towards the top of the staircase. No one was there. She quickly sat up and examined her hand. It was too dark to see, but she saw a light near the end of the hall. She knew her way around the tree house and remembered that there was a bathroom near there. She hurriedly ran towards there, not wanting to be any closer to that person then necessary.

* * *

**Hm...so wow. Numbuh 3 stabbed, Numbuh 5 STILL unconscious, Numbuh 2 unconscious too, Numbuh 1 has mysteriously disappeared, and poor Numbuh 4 is just exhausted. What do you guys think so far? I read all your reviews ^-^ Thanks so much. This chappie was around 5, 500 words or so and it took me like foreverrr. So be grateful you stubborn hobos. So you can do 1 of 4 things for meh peeps:**

**Follow Me or the Story: If you're ready for more awesome-ness ^-^**

**Favorite Me or the Story: Cuz "Oh My Gumballs", y nawt?**

**Review: Because kittens are cute and this story is amazing.**

**Stalk Me: If you're weird lyke that. 'Kay byee**

**- Jade (Blue2B)**


	3. Chapter 3

Numbuh 4 groaned painfully. He couldn't take it anymore. He was on the verge of dying. He made noise with his mouth and his throat ached painfully. He continuously faded in and out of consciousness and eventually had passed out completely in the hallway. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 were supposedly still in the main room of the tree house. Numbuh 2 had gone to get his tool box and Numbuh 1 had disappeared from the start. Numbuh 4 was just about to finally give up until something wet dripped onto his forehead. He slowly opened one eye after the other stared up into the darkness of the hallway. Another drop of liquid his his face and trailed to his eye. Automatically assuming it was unsafe, he squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to seal iit and make sure the strange fluid didn't enter his eye area. Unfortunately the liquid got inside and Numbuh 4 opened his mouth to scream in panic, but before he could another drop fell in his mouth and he panicked. Oh crud, oh crud. He was only 13! He didn't want to die yet. He would still die with his memories, but it wasn't worth it. Nuh-uh! He sat up quickly and halted immediately. It was water? He smacked his dry mouth again. It was definitely water. The strange substance that had dropped multiple times onto his face was water! His mouth watered my itself and he knew he had to find that water! He stood up quickly and looked at the cieling. There was a very small chip in the wood where the water dripped from. It was one floor above, Numbuh 4 thought about the location of the nearest stairwell and thought back to where Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 were. So he'd have to circle back, check in on those two, and then go upstairs and find water. He grinned, finally he could quench his thirst. He was nearly dying. He walked back to the main room. Indeed the night's events were odd and it was still early, but as Numbuh 4 walked back to the main room, he couldn't help feeling sad that tomorrow morning he wouldn't remember anything. Nothing concerning the KND. It would all by wiped clean from his memory. He frowned and looked down, continuing his lonely walk. It didn't help that Numbuh 1 was missing either. He was supposed to be the leader and now he was mysteriously gone. The tree house was on his house, so there was a small chance that he thought everyone had left and he went down, locking the door behind him. But why would he lock it when everything was obviously still unpacked? Numbuh 4 shook his head in confusion and then it happened.

"What the crud?" The 13-year-old blinked in wonder. Starting at the end of the hall, every light began to flicker off. He watched with something between amusement, interest, curiosity, and fear. He slowed his pace, but continued watching. He wasn't in a scary movie or anything, he had nothing to worry about. Perhaps Numbuh 2 had found his toolbox and unlocked the door, everything was packed up and everyone was ready to leave, turning the lights off and waiting for Numbuh 4. He smiled to himself. They were a good sector. Sector V. He would really miss this tree house and all the good memories inside of it. He entered the main room finally and instantly felt something was wrong. "Numbuh 3?" He called out. There was no response and he squinted, attempting to see in the dark room. Where was she? "Numbuh 5?" He tried. He didn't know if she was still asleep or not, and if she still was he wouldn't be able to find her in the darkness. He found his way to the island in the kitchen and peered over the counter to see if he could search the main room that way, with no luck he remembered that there was a flash light in the cabinet under the island. He squatted down and tugged on the drawer. it wouldn't budge and he knew for a fact that there wasn't a lock on it. He reached onto the side of the island and used his other hand on the handle. he yanked with all his might and sadly the drawer STILL didn't move. He left one hand on the handle but used his other hand to reach up and grasp the top of the island. His hand slipped off suddenly and he felt his fingers become wet. He slipped backward and crashed against the lower kitchen cabinets. His head ached something terrible and he reached back to feel a wet substance. Blood? Had he his it that hard? He winced and frowned, now both of his hands were wet. His left with his blood and his right with a mystery substance found on top of the island. He slowly stood to his feet, a bit dizzy. He walked forward a few steps and felt along the island top. His hand dipped into the mysterious substance again and he narrowed his eyes, what was it? He was smart enough to no put it in his mouth, but still curious to as what it was. He place his entire right hand in the small puddle and realized it was only a few inches wide. He puckered his lips in frustration and decided he'd find a light source and find out what the crud was on his hand. Maybe only this floor had lights off? obviously no one was ready to leave unless they left him. But Numbuh 4 knew that somewhere near the cheese room, there were light controls in the electricity room across the small bridge from the cheese room. Numbuh 4 could turn on the lights, look at his hands and see what the crud was on his hand, find water, turn the lights off, and leave after. He nodded, that was a smart idea.

"Numbuh 3?" He called once more. There was no answer. He bit his lip and walked towards the stair cases. He began to walk up the stairs after peering down the lower staircase. it was dark downstairs and he wouldn't be caught dead down there alone. If only he knew that Numbuh 3 was down there, and that there was a bloody knife at the bottom of those stairs, and if only he knew that Numbuh 5 was silently making hand motions from behind the sofa in the main room, warning him that as he ascended the steps...someone was following him.

* * *

Numbuh 5 eyes widened and she frowned as she watched her blonde friend walk up the stairs, with a mysterious person following him.

She had woken up only minutes ago and watched as Numbuh 3 was stabbed in the hand before jumped down the stairs to get away from a secret attacker. The attacker had turned around but Numbuh 5 couldn't see their face because a rainbow monkeys face had been ripped off a stuffed toy and used as a mask. Who was that cruel. Numbuh 5 had slumped against the couch as the person said something to Numbuh 3 at the bottom of the stairs, then they approached Numbuh 5 and reached down to seemingly see if she was awake. Numbuh 5 closed her eyes and relaxed as much as possible, she didn't know how long it was, but minutes later her red hat was removed from her head and she felt the rainbow monkey face mask being strapped onto her face instead. She remained limp and let it be placed on her. Moments later, she opened her eyes and found out that she could see through the mask's eye holes. She feigned rolling over in her sleep and spotted the person facing away from her and kneeling down. A repetitive sound of thumping sounded from the drawer and Numbuh 5 was curious too what was happening. She didn't know how long she had been out but she remembered Numbuh 2 handing her an ice pack before she fainted again. She didn't know what happened to Numbuh 2 or Numbuh 4, or even Numbuh 1. But she knew that she woke up to Numbuh 3 being stabbed and running for her life. The lights were all off and there was a stranger in the tree house. Numbuh 5 was 13 and smart enough to know it wasn't a KND villain. They had never actually stabbed any operatives with real knives, besides each KND operative was highly trained to not get hurt. This person obviously knew how to make sneak attacks.

Numbuh 5 swallowed softly and watched as Numbuh 4 entered the poor blonde operative entered the room. The little Aussie looked freaked out, and shouted for Numbuh 3 and then for her. Numbuh 5 swallowed again as the intruder slowly ducked behind the counter top. Numbuh 4 walked around the main room and Numbuh 5 knew that if she called out a knife would fly at Numbuh 4, killing him and then the intruder would attack her. Numbuh 5 didn't know anything about this intruder so she knew it was best to not take risks. They seemingly had no problem stabbing a 13-year-old. Numbuh 5 watched her friend walk up the 3 steps to the kitchen area and go on the side facing the cabinets and refrigerator. He squinted his eyes and looked around, before ducking behind the counter. Numbuh 5 silently watched the intruder remain still and quiet. She heard Numbuh 4 tug on the counter and fail at opening it, she hadn't exactly seen what the intruder used on the drawer but she assumed it was a nail gun. Numbuh 2 had one of those in his tool box. She frowned, where was Numbuh 2? She looked down sadly. Where was everyone? She looked back to see Numbuh 4 looking at his hand with a confused look before calling out Numbuh 3's name one last time. He turned towards the stairwell and glanced towards the lower one. Numbuh 5 wished he would descend the stairs and hopefully find Numbuh 3, but the blonde did the exact opposite and went up the other stair well. Numbuh 5 watched as the person followed him up and panic shot through her veins. What if Numbuh 4 got hurt? Or killed!? Numbuh 5 stood up, making sure the dangerous stranger didn't see her and urgently tried to make hand motions to Numbuh 4 who didn't look over his shoulder once. The girl collapsed on the couch, a tear trailing out of her eye. What was going on?

* * *

Numbuh 2 opened his eyes. He woke up in the cheese room? He looked around in panic. How did he get here? He looked around to see that he was laying under the faucet for the cheese to exit. He was strapped to the floor and couldn't move his hands or feet. He tried to wiggle back and forth, but failed at getting loose. Was this Numbuh 4's joke? No, it hand't been Numbuh 4 who knocked him out. Numbuh 2 knew who knocked him out, but his head hurt and he made a mental note to tell everyone late when they all met up. That's if he got out of these bonds before everyone left him. His stomach rumbled and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get some grub later, okay?" He thought of making a pun, but decided he'd save it for later. He wiggled some more before he noticed the sound of clinking and clanking far above him. Someone was walking on the grate on top of the cheese machine. He raised an eyebrow. "Oi!, Numbuh 4?" He called out hopefully. "Numbuh 1?!" He yelled. "It's me, Numbuh 2!" He cried. He finally saw someone peek out but their face was hidden by a rainbow monkey mask, what the crap? He was baffled beyond repair until he remembered. "Numbuh 3!" He cried out. "Can you come save me?" He said, I'm sort of stuck here and I'm hungry." He admitted sheepishly. The person at the top tilted their head slowly. "Yes," He repeated with a blush. "I'm uh...starving." The person nodded and flashed him a thumbs up. He smiled. "Thanks!" He shouted. "I promise I won't make anymore puns until decommissioning time tomorrow." He grinned. He got no response but the figure at the top disappeared for a few minutes and the clanking continued. He watched as the person descended the stairs and his excitement increased. Once he was free, he could find that pie. The person walked right past him though. "N-Numbuh 3?" He asked quietly. "What's wrong?" The figure stopped and turned around. They put up their hand and began a countdown.

5...4...3...2...1.

"What's going on?" Numbuh 2 called as they left him alone and shut the door behind them. What had they meant? He repeated the numbers aloud. "5...4...3...2" He paused as he heard the clanking start again above. His eyes widened. What was going on!? "1." He whispered, suddenly the nozzle on the cheese machine clicked and cheese started oozing out. His eyes widened. "NO!" He screamed. He tried to roll away, but failed. He grimaced as the cheese spilled out from the huge container and oozed closer to him with each second. Eventually he knew he'd feel it sticking to his body. He waited, and then it came. The hot, burning cheese scorched his back and arched into the air, screaming his lungs out. "AGHAGAHGAG!" He cried until his throat burned. Tears filled his eyes and he squeezed them shut. It fell like his skin was getting torn off, melted off, scorched and burned. Then the pain came and he cringed and let one huge scream. His skin began to bubble and pop, tearing and splitting as the boiling cheese touched it. He struggled against the restraints as he began to sob uncontrollably. It was only the beginning. Who was sick enough to do this?

* * *

"Ah," Numbuh 3 slapped a pale hand over her mouth to cover her scream. She had accidentally bumped her hand into a wall on her way towards the light. She cried silently and continued on her way. She didn't know who that person was, but their voice sounded oddly familiar. For a second a face flashed in her mind, but she shook her head. It couldn't be...they weren't THAT evil...were they? She walked on slowly and remembered the knife at the bottom of the stairs. She could have grabbed it, but she din't want to make any noise and alarm the tree house intruder. See? She KNEW there was someone in the tree house. She KNEW she saw someone on the bridge between the electricity center and the cheese room. She KNEW it! No one believed her, and she had left her closest friend all alone in the main room with that-that person! Who was it! What did they even want!? She felt small tears roll over her cheeks. She was 13, yeah. But she still felt pain and her hand was stinging awfully. She found the bathroom and opened the door. The light was still on surprisingly, she shut the door behind her o make sure the person wouldn't track her down. She knew she had to work carefully and quickly because the light under the door would give her away eventually. She sighed and found a small first aid under the sink. When she opened it, she found one small roll of gauze and a piece of paper. Her eyes widened as she noticed messy hand writing scrawled across the paper. She picked it up to read it.

_I'm not making it that easy, Kuki. _

Her blood ran cold and panic painfully rushed through her. She was dizzy and had a major headache. The person knew her name? They knew she would come here for medical aid? They wrote the note specifically for her? They left the light on in THIS specific room? Her stomach dropped, what if they were standing outside the door right now? She gulped and felt her nauseous. Her stomach lurched and she dove to the bath tub, spitting her past meal all over the inside. "Ughhh." She groaned. She had a sour taste in her mouth and daringly reached for the gauze. She wrapped her hand up and stared at the door. She waited a few second before reaching her hand up and flipping the light switch. She would make sure to switch up her technique. Apparently this person knew how she thought and had already planned out where she would run to in each scenario, she had to confuse them and do the exact opposite. She slowly moved towards the door before opening it, slipping into the hallway, and shutting it behind her. Naturally she'd run the opposite direction then from the one she came, but she was doing the opposite. So she went back towards the main room.

* * *

Numbuh 1 peeked out slowly from behind Numbuh 2's bed. Numbuh 2 had the largest room of all the sector's operatives. Numbuh 1 had planned to find his team mates and leave the tree house. That had been at 8:00 pm. An hour later he had almost given up on finding Numbuh 2 before he remembered the boy always worked on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. He had approached the vehicle to watch, paralyzed with fear as his friend was beaten with a bat and dragged from the bus and out of the room. His natural instinct was to hide from danger and not help his friend. Now he was pacing back and forth as silently as possible trying to figure out how to notify his fellow operatives. He couldn't just scream and flail his arms because that would attract that...person's attention. He didn't want to be beaten with a bat next...he gulped and rubbed his arms. He cautiously peeked into the hallway and then the lights all went out. His eyes widened. He couldn't see a thing. Crap! He felt his way along the walls and slowly made his way towards the main room. He peeked around the corner and saw the room was empty, but at the last second he spotted a lone figure sneaking quietly up the stairs. Apparently it was a a girl, his blood ran cold. A rainbow monkey mask was on her face. He hid behind the wall again. Where was everyone? Why were the lights off? He peeked around the corner and could slightly make out the outline of the door. He could escape...and get help! He tip toed silently to the door and reached out blindly for the knob. His hand closed around it and he turned it, hearing the soft click, but when he tugged it didn't open.

"What?" He asked in shock. He yanked harder and harder and harder. "Open, you blasted door!" He hissed as quietly as possible. He frowned and then looked around fearfully. He didn't know what was going on. He was genuinely scared. He sighed and leaned against the door. He had to get some 2x4 technology, for defense at least. But it was way back in Numbuh 2's room. He should have grabbed it before venturing out into the creepy and dark tree house hallways. He gulped and took a step forward, the floorboard squeaked under his weight and he froze. What if...someone heard? He looked around with wide eyes and let his eyes rest quietly on the sofa in the middle of the room. He gulped and leaned forward slowly. He stared with narrowed eyes, but didn't see anyone sitting there. He reached out with one hand and felt along the cushions, just to make sure. He sighed in relief, and took another step, causing the floor to un-squeak. He cringed. "Sh," He whispered spitefully. "what if some one's hears?" He asked himself.

"I dunno, you tell me." Nigel's head snapped up and he locked eyes with a boyish figure. His eyes widened and his lips began to quiver. He took a few steps backwards. The boy only walked closer and reached out towards him. Nigel tripped over a foot rest. He opened his mouth in a silent scream and turned over and scrambled away. He heard a young chuckle from behind him. "And I thought I was funny, you're hilarious kid." The boy made his way over to him and grabbed Numbuh 1 by his boot. The Brit screamed loudly and kicked wildly, accidentally activating his rockets. He blasted towards the wall and away from the boy. He slammed his head into the wall and a picture fell. He gasped and rolled over, watching the picture frame crash and glass shattered everywhere. He breathed heavily, he almost died. His rockets had died down, that must have been the last of the juice in them. He whimpered but snapped out of it. His head hurt painfully and he stood to his feet, remembering that he was still in danger.

"Ah my face!" The boy was screaming. Numbuh 1's rockets had blasted him right in the face. He screamed in agony and pain. Numbuh 1 backed away slowly, making sure to not make a sound. If he made any sound then he would be revealed and the boy might attack him. He slowly turned around and tiptoed to the stair well. He knew that he saw someone go up the stairs, but the person looked feminine. It couldn't have been the boy crying in pain, so there must have been two intruders in the tree house. Numbuh 1 had to find his team mates and evacuate the tree house. He would get them down safely to his parents house and then they'd call the police. And then by 12 PM tomorrow, all 5 of them would be decommissioned despite the night's events. Nigel took a deep breath and went down the bottom staircase. He didn't want to risk the other person finding him.

* * *

Numbuh 4 entered the 3rd upper floor hallway and walked down it silently. He was curious as to where everyone one. He didn't have a clue why the lights were off and he didn't necessarily care either. He was close to water and that was all that mattered. Besides he planned tor reactivate the treehouse's power supply and check out the weird substances on his hands. On his left was blood from when he hit his head, but on the right was something he touched when he put his hand on the counter in the kitchen area. He walked quietly until suddenly he stepped into a puddle and baffled, he looked down. It was small, but covered the entire surface area of the hallway. He raised an eyebrow, it was probably just a leak created by Numbuh 2. He shrugged and kept walking further down, though the water level rose. Eventually it was at his knees and he struggled to get through it all.

"What the crud." He wondered aloud. He finally made his way to a door and by this point he had forgotten all about the dying thirst in his throat. He wanted to know where the water was coming from. The door wouldn't budge and Numbuh 4 could hear running water from the other side. Was something turned on? He placed his ear to the door and something was definitely running on the other side. It may have been multiple things...He backed away, sloshing through the water, and threw his entire body weight against the door. It creaked and groaned and he repeated his actions. He felt the hinges loosen and the door shook slightly. he backed away once more. "Crud, this was a stupid idea." He muttered in annoyance. He charged forward and slammed his body against the door. It gave away and crashed open. Water rushed out quickly, covering the entire lower body of Numbuh 4. Waist down, he was soaked. He gripped the door knob for support and the rushing water died down. He struggled to regain his balance and pulled himself around the door to look inside the bathroom. The water was waist-high and the sink and bath tub wee both running, the shower was on and the toilet was flushing continuously. Numbuh 4 gaped, woah. What happened?! No wonder there wasn't any cruddy water in the tree house. This was a major problem. He waded through the water and grabbed the sink nozzles, he spun them furiously, but they turned loosely. Confused, Numbuh 4 raised his hands, and the nozzles came off. His eyes widened. He couldn't turn the sink off? "Crud!" He waded to the bath tub and climbed in, reaching for the bath faucet. He tried to turn it off, but it wouldn't budge. He growled in anger and tried again. Suddenly the bathroom door slammed shut and he looked up in shock. Maybe the water pressure had pushed it closed again. He resumed trying to turn off the bath tub again. He heard splashing and before he knew what was happening, his head was being shoved under water.

"GUAHAAGG!" He splashed his arms wildly. He lifted a leg to kick his attacker, but that only caused him to slip forward and smack his face into the hard tile on the bath tub bottom. He felt his nose fill with blood and he tasted copper in his mouth. He couldn't breath. He struggled and thrashed. He was going to kick this person's butt as soon as he got free. He opened his mouth and coughed violently. He used all his power to lift himself out of the water and toss himself back. He flipped both of them out of the tub and they splashed into the high water filling the room. Once again, Numbuh 4 was restrained immediately, but this time he had an advantage. He was on top. He tried to sit up, but apparently his attacker had no problem with being submerged in water, even if they were on the bottom. Numbuh 4 felt his eyes sting and his closed them, feeling his will disappear. He struggled once more, they only got him because he wasn't expecting the attack. He could tell they were less strong than him, but they surprised him...that's the only reason they got him. He turned suddenly, surprising the attacker and he got a glance at them. Black hair. The attacker lunged forward and took the opportunity to shove Numbuh 4 under the water. The blonde panicked. He didn't know what to do...

* * *

Numbuh 5 pounded loudly on the bathroom door. Numbuh 4! He was stuck inside, most likely getting attacked. She pounded loudly. It didn't open. She could hear splashing and thuds from the inside. Suddenly from behind a hand grabbed onto her. She spun around and found...Numbuh 2!

"Hoagie!" She shouted.

"A-Abby, you got...You gotta help." He mumbled. His clothes were tattered and covered with cheese. His skin was all red and blistered, split open, cut, boiled. Numbuh 5 wanted to puke, but she didn't. Instead she focused on the fact that she knew where he was, and what condition he was in. Yet, Numbuh 4's condition was a mystery to her. he could have been dead. "Please..." Numbuh 2 reached out weakly to her. Numbuh 5 grimaced.

"Numbuh 4 needs our help. We'll get him and then we're getting the heck out of here." She said.

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 2 asked skeptically. Numbuh 5 nodded. Numbuh 2 chuckled. "He doesn't need our help, Numbuh 5." He said quietly. Numbuh 5 paused and turned around slowly, suddenly not trusting the boy. She eyed him suspiciously. Numbuh 2 looked up and his eyes flashed. "You think he's in there?" He asked. Numbuh 5 hesitated but nodded once. Numbuh 2 stood to his feet and winced. His flesh was taut and bright pink. His face was the worst. Blistered, bloody, almost no skin left. It was raw. She shivered, what had happened to him? She was so terrified she couldn't move as he walked slowly towards her. "Numbuh 5..." He said softly. She didn't respond, she went on the defensive and looked around for anything that could defend her if necessary. Numbuh 2 continued to walk towards her. "Numbuh 5..." He repeated only an inch away. She squeezed her eyes shut. He was next to her now.

Click.

"He's not in there." Numbuh 2 mumbled. Numbuh 5 opened her eyes slowly and peered in. The room was waist high with water, but Numbuh 2 was correct. The blonde and mysterious female figure were both missing. Numbuh 2 looked at her. "Forget about me, Abby." He said seriously. "You had a nasty hit to your head earlier, remember?" He asked. Numbuh 5 thought about it. "I gave you an ice pack and you passed out, remember?" He asked. Numbuh 5 paused and nodded slowly.

"Abby remembers." She replied.

"Your thoughts are probably a bit disorientated, you need to get that checked out." He grimaced. "We need to get you out of here. I assure you everyone is fine. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who was attacked by the intruders. Numbuh 1, 3, and 4 probably are waiting for us in the main room. We have to get there and make sure no one else gets hurt. The intruders...they do sick. Sick things, Numbuh 5." He reached out a raw hand to her. 3rd degree burns covered it. He needed serious medical attention. She grabbed his hand and he winced. "We can't let them hurt anyone else." He said. Numbuh 5 studied him for a second. He was so considerate of others. She wondered what had happened to him...what caused all those awful skin-peeling burns. It looked like a steady amount of heat was distributed over his entire body too. She cringed and nodded.

"We have to go." She took one last look into the empty bathroom. She could have sworn she saw it...She could have sworn.

* * *

**Woah, sup peeps? ^-^ This chappie was over 5,000 words by itself. I actually like The Rose Garden more. But whenever I type these chappies I get into it and I can type for hours, so this story will definitely be longer (word length wise) and more suspenseful. I hope you guys are actually enjoying it though. It's not exactly as popular as my other stories, but whatevs. I'm okay that people are enjoying it still. So do me a few things?**

Follow The B*tch: My next update is tomorrow, but still. Be updated when I add new chappies

Follow me: You'll still be notified when I update this story AND when I make new stories.

Favorite This Story: If you're ready for violence, tragedy, and mysterious suspense!

Favorite me: lol, or nah.

**- As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed. Byee, Jade ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't kill me. Please? I'm literally hating myself because my last update was like last month and...just please don't hate me. I'll even respond to the reviews, yea? Okay let's do that:**

David: Mushi? Perhaps, and perhaps not. We'll see dude ^-^

AceShadow: Ooh, sisters. We shall see.

ColorfulChaos: Ahaha, I don't think Lizzie or King Sandy would approve of you framing them, lol

Superfaller8: Haha, thanks ^-^

**So: Here's the chappie and this story is failing so badly...Sorry. **

* * *

Numbuh 3 held her breath and walked as slowly and quietly as possible towards the stairwell. She had to get Numbuh 5. She couldn't just let the girl get hurt by the intruder. She had finally made it back to the bottom of the stairs and was surprised to see that the knife was still there. She was a bit skeptical but heard shuffling up the stairs and looked up. A scream cut through the air and Numbuh 3 lunged for the knife and hurriedly tore it from the floorboards. Suddenly someone started coming down the stairs and she ran back around the corner. They thought she would run, eh? Well she was about to prove them wrong. She waited for the steps to near her and then she spun around and screamed loudly before thrusting the knife into the air.

"Bloody hell, Numbuh 3. What's wrong with you?" Numbuh 3 opened her eyes slowly and then gasped. She dropped to her knees and hugged Numbuh 1 around the waist. The boy had fortunately dodged the stab and was now staring at her with much concern and worry. "Numbuh 3? Are you okay?" He asked. She was about to nod, then shook her head. She started to hiccup and realized that she had exhausted herself, thinking that she could be so brave. She bit her lip and cried quietly, remembering that there were dangerous people within the tree house. She wanted her mom. She wanted her dad. Heck, she even wanted her annoying little sister. Numbuh 1 placed a warm and comforting hand on her back and gave her a few pats before crouching down and stating to whisper. "Numbuh 3, we have to find the others and get out." She nodded silently through thick tears. "There are dangerous people in the treehouse, a boy and a girl." Numbuh 3 looked up. There were two?! She remained silent and Numbuh 1 offered her a hand. He helped her up and pointed towards the way Kuki would have ran, the way the intruders knew she would run. "We have to go that way, the intruders are upstairs." He said. The boy is in the main room and my rocket shoes got him in the face, but it won't slow him for long. We have to go. Now." Numbuh 1 said softly. Numbuh 3 hesitated before nodding.

"What about Numbuh 5?" She asked. Numbuh 1 paused and turned around, giving her a look of confusion. Numbuh 3 eyes widened. "Did you see her up there? She was slumped behind the couch, that's where I left her." She explained. "We couldn't find you after she injured her head and she and I were waiting for you and Numbuh 2 to return so we could leave and get help. But after I sent Wally off, an attacker came and...forced me away." Numbuh 3 trailed off into hiccups. She began to cry again. "Oh I hope she's okay." She whispered. "It's all my fault. I KNEW I shouldn't have left her by herself. I hope Numbuh 4's okay too. And Numbuh 2." She said. "The attackers know we're going that way. I found a note in a room I hid in and it was for me, my name was on it. They know my next moves, so we have to go back to the main room. It'll be unexpected and more safe for us." She explained. Besides we have a greater chance of meeting up with everyone." Numbuh 1 paused and considered. "We'll have to be quiet." She added. He looked up into her eyes. "It's your call, you're the leader ya know." She said. Numbuh 1 sighed.

"This is a really stupid idea." He began. "But...I think we should split up." Numbuh 3's eyebrow twitched.

"I agree, that was rather stupid." She remarked. "Let's just go together back to the main room. I assure you, we won't be harmed." She said. Numbuh 1 grimaced before turning back around.

"Fine." He said softly. "But if someone is up there, we'll split up and it's guaranteed that at least one of us will make it, since they'll chase on of us down." He said. Numbuh 3 nodded and the two returned back to the stairs. Numbuh 3, clenched the knife in her hand. She honestly was terrified and she desperately hoped that the others were okay. She bit her lip, especially Numbuh 5.

* * *

Numbuh 5 glanced over at Numbuh 2. He had been quiet ever since they started to return to the main room. He kept looking away from her and she couldn't tell if he was hiding something from her or not. He cleared his throat and looked forward. "I know, it's awful." He said. "It just makes me look worse than I did before." He said bluntly. Numbuh 5's face pinched in confusion before she realized how rude she had been, staring at him when he was in that state. His skin was red and his clothes were tattered. He looked like he'd been burnt all over. She frowned and berated herself. She felt awful and so she decided t right her wrongs.

"Aw shucks, Numbuh 2." She reassured. "You've always been cute to Abby." She admitted. "Injuries heal and scars fade," She added. "I just think it's cruel for you to suffer." She explained. "What did she do to you?" She asked.

"She?" Numbuh 2 asked. "Oh, oh!" He said, looking back forward. "I was restrained and placed under the faucet in the cheese room." He said quietly. The cheese was pretty hot, at boiling point in fact. She turned it on and then she left." He said.

"How did you get out?" Numbuh 5 asked. Numbuh 2 stayed silent and bit his lip. She stared at him, waiting for his answer. "Numbuh 2?" She asked, she noticed he was shaking and realized that she may have been poking just a little too much. She decided to stay quiet. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't be." Numbuh 2 forced out. "It wasn't you who did this, haha." His laugh was joyless and forced. He couldn't even properly fake a laugh. Numbuh 5 looked away, of course she didn't do it. She didn't remember anything past waking up to see her friend getting attacked and witnessing her other friend disappear after entering a bathroom. Nothing was making sense today and she was actually awaiting Decommissioning the next day. She didn't want to remember this.

"No." Numbuh 5 said. "I...I was too busy watching Numbuh 3 get attacked." She paused, realizing how she sounded. "I mean, I woke up and the girl was attacking Numbuh 3. I was too dizzy to help and Kuki had fled, leaving me alone with the attacker and so I did the next best thing and feigned unconsciousness." She said. Numbuh 2 nodded.

"That's just like you," He smiled sadly. "Knowing what to do in any situation. I've always admired that." He admitted. Numbuh 5 blushed and looked down. Why was he being romantic at a time like this? "In fact, there's something I've always wanted to tell you. Abby, I think I-..." He suddenly stopped walking. He looked over at her and backed away. She looked up in shock and raised an eyebrow. "You were too busy watching her get attacked by the girl." He whispered. "What if you are the girl?" He accused. "That mask." He pointed at her hand. "And your hat's gone."

"The girl took my hat and put this on my face when she thought I was sleeping." Numbuh 5 explained, quickly. Perhaps a bit too quickly.

"..." Numbuh 2 remained silent and Numbuh 5 panicked. Did he not trust her? He was just about to admit something secretive to her and now he was on the defensive, accusing her of being an intruder in her own tree house. "Well," He said softly. "We should tell that to Numbuh 1 when we see him." He said. "We can wait in the main room for everyone else since when you left it was empty, right?" He asked Numbuh 5 nodded. "And that was only a while ago I assume, so it might still be safe." He said. "Yes, a good idea then. Let's go before one of the intruders finds us." Numbuh 5 agreed and the two set of for the main room.

* * *

Numbuh 3 paced back and forth while Numbuh continuously checked each hallway to see if anyone was coming. The two were on the edge of their seats in anticipation and suspense. They needed to find their friends fast and their idea of waiting in the main room had seemingly failed until...

"Numbuh 1?" The boy looked up and saw Numbuh 3 pointing towards the stairs. The two waited silently, it was dark and hard to see...but two figures came down from the lower levels. Numbuh 1 grabbed Numbuh 3's wrist and yanked her down behind the couch with him. She held her breath before slowly removing her hand and looked over at her sector's leader. "You say you saw a female go upstairs?" He nodded once. "Perhaps the boy had gone upstairs looking for you." She added quietly. He nodded. "Or he probably went up there to look for you and found her instead." Numbuh 1 raised a solitary finger to his mouth in a sign of telling her to be quiet. She shut her mouth tightly and burrowed closer to the sofa. She honestly didn't want to be spotted. She wanted to find her friends and get out of the tree house safely. Yet so far, no good luck had come her way and she was on the verge of tears again. Little did she know who is what standing across the room...

Numbuh 5 looked around cautiously. "Abby hates the dark." She whispered to Numbuh 2. He nodded and cast another look at Numbuh 5's hand. The mask irritated him. Why had the girl given it to Numbuh 5 though? That also bothered him and made no sense. He looked back around. The kitchen area was barren and the same was with the living room area. He grimaced. "Abby doesn't see anyone." The girl spoke. He nodded. "I'll go sit down and rest a bit." Numbuh 2 nodded. "Are you going to keep look out?" She asked and he nodded once more. It bothered her slightly that he wasn't speaking to her like before. Had the mask really freaked him out that much. If so, she wondered why? She went and sat on the couch before laying her head on the arm rest and tossing her arm over the couch. The second her hand had touched someone's hair a shriek ripped through out the room. Immediately two figures jumped out from behind the couch, one screaming and the other wielding a weapon. Numbuh 5 screamed and rolled off the couch onto the floor. Walking backwards on her hands she attempted to escape.

"Back away, we have a knife." A voice cut through the air. Suddenly it went silent. Was that...?

"Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked softly. The figure with the knife gasped.

"Numbuh 5?" He asked. The girl nodded and stood up.

"Yes, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2." She explained.

"What about Numbuh 4?" He asked quietly. "Is Numbuh 4 with you two?" He repeated with detail. Numbuh 5 shook her head sadly and looked away.

"Numbuh 5 chased after him, but he disappeared and she found Numbuh 2 instead." She said sitting back down on the sofa. Numbuh 3 joined her and grabbed her hand for comfort. "It seemed like he was getting attacked by someone and when I found the room I thought he went into, it was empty. He had disappeared." She explained. Numbuh 3 started to tear up. He was gone? He disappeared? Just like that? No...it couldn't be true. It made no sense whatsoever. He wouldn't have gone down so easily. Numbuh 4 was the KND's most roughest and toughest fighter. Who could over power him like that? She felt a sob rip from her throat and Numbuh 2 hissed.

"Be quiet Numbuh 3, we don't want to be found." He said. "Do you?!" Numbuh 1 looked over at him in surprise. Since when had he became so snappy? He walked over and leaned towards Numbuh 2, prepared to fend for himself if it was necessary.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Numbuh 2?" He asked. Numbuh 2 glared towards the couch before nodding. "Then please share." He said, gripping the knife tighter. Numbuh 2 shook his head and spoke is a soft whisper to only Numbuh 1.

"I'd like to speak with you personally." He said. "And I'd prefer if you left the weapon here." He said. Numbuh 1 scoffed. "Or I could keep quiet." He said causally. Numbuh 1 silenced himself.

"Why must I leave the weapon?" He asked. "And why must we go off alone to somewhere secluded?" He asked. "I don't find that very inviting or safe, considering the situation." Numbuh 2 slowly turned to look at his leader and frowned.

"Oh, I assure you. It's safer than being here." He said. "It's up to you Numbuh 1, you're the leader after all." Numbuh 1 thought about it. He bit his lip and turned around, walking over to the couch. He handed the knife to Numbuh 3 and leaned in closely.

"I'm going to have a small chat with Numbuh 2." He said to the two girls. "I have suspicions of him. I can't explain it, call it instinct of mine. I sense bad stuff. If I'm not back in 5 minutes, run and hide." He said. "And no matter what..." He said. "Stay together and do NOT split up." He whispered. he walked over to Numbuh 2 and stared him in the eyes. "Let's go, and make it quick." He said, back to being in control.

"Sure." Numbuh 2 led the way into the dark hallway. Numbuh 1 cautiously followed, casting one look back at the two confused girls on the couch. He had a bad feeling about the next 5 minutes of his life.

* * *

"Ah, crud." Numbuh 4 slowly peeked open an eye before blinking and opening both. His vision was slightly blurred. He felt dizzy and his head felt warm and suddenly he realized he was hanging upside down. He couldn't breath out of his nose and he remembered that he slammed it against the tile and it was probably clogged up with dry blood by now. He wrinkled his nose and winced, his ankles hurt. He was hanging upside down and the rope was tied tightly to his ankles and then looped up around something that was hidden from his view. He wriggled in hopes of getting lose, he didn't recognize the room he was in. Then it hit him. He knew where he was! He was in the mission briefing room! Below him was the crescent shaped sofa they all sat on when Numbuh 1 announced their missions from moonbase! How had he not realized sooner. Oh yea, his vision was still slightly blurred. Well. It made sense since he had whacked his head pretty hard on that tile. He frowned, how was he supposed to untie himself if he was too short to reach his own legs. He struggled. He tried to remember anything that could help him know who had done this too him. He remembered black hair. Had it been Numbuh 3? No, she couldn't over power him even if it WAS a surprise attack and all he'd have to do was tickle her to get her to succumb. He pouted and looked around. He saw a vent system across from him and he realized if he shifted back and forth he would be able to swing towards it. So he began his attempts and after 8 or 9 times his fingers grasped it and he clung for dear life. He began to twist his feet around and after 5 minutes of his arms in pain he felt the rope around his ankles loosen. The downside was that the sofa was underneath the rope and not underneath the vent. He'd have to climb in the vent unless he waned to drop 30 feet to his doom. He gritted his teeth. Nothing could ever be simple in situations like these. Could it? The rope fell loose and his legs flew forward almost dragging him back to the floor and to serious injuries. Yet still, he clung and pulled himself into the vent. He dragged himself forward. His dying thirst had disappeared. The fact that he had blacked out because over water consumption made him stiffle a laugh. He probably wouldn't be thirsty for the next 10 years. Actually because of decommissioning the next day he wouldn't remember almost drowning, now would he? He climbed deeper into the vent and hoped desperately that there was another way out of it. He hated closed in spaces, he wasn't claustrophobic. He just hated being squeezed up. He shuffled more and then paused as he heard voices. He looked down and spotted the main room. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 were seating on the couch chatting in hushed voices. he opened his mouth to scream but for some reason his voice wouldn't work. And then...he heard something and the area of the vent he was in heated up quickly. He yanked his hand away and sat on his knees, thankful he was wearing jeans. Still the heat penetrated through his clothing and he winced.

"Help." He whispered hoarsely. "Help." His voice came out stronger. The vent was hotter than the depths of hell. "Help!" He cried out. "HELP!"

* * *

"Did you?" Numbuh 3 looked up. Echoing from the vents above them was screams of an all too familiar Aussie. Her eyes widened. "Did you hear that!?" She screamed. "It's-It's Numbuh 4." She said in disbelief. She listened to the cries of agony once more and cringed. "He needs help." She said. She clenched the knife. "We need to find him." She said. "Numbuh 4!" She shouted.

"HELP HELP HELP!" Came the reply, becoming more intense as time went by. Numbuh 3 made a sour face and jumped to her feet. She turned to Numbuh 5. "Come on!" She shouted demanding. "We have to go save Wally." She added. Numbuh 5 bit her lip. Numbuh 1 hadn't returned yet and though only 2 minutes had passed she didn't want Numbuh 3 running off in search of the mysteriously invisible blonde. For all they knew it could be a trick.

"Numbuh 3, we can't leave without Numbuh 1." She explained.

"Numbuh is with Numbuh 2. He's FINE, numbuh 5! Do you not hear Numbuh 4's cries of-!?"

"HELP! PLEASE AHAGHAGAGUAHAGA!" Numbuh 4's cries grew louder and more desperate. Numbuh 3 turned around and ran down a hallway in hopes of finding the blonde and helping him. Numbuh 5 stared after, recalling Numbuh 1's last words. What if he did return and found that she had let Numbuh 3 run off alone? He'd hate her. She was 2nd in command though in situations like these and she had a responsibility on her hands. She clenched her fist and swore silently. She had to go after the girl and bring her back. She just had to. She ran down the hall after her friend, though she didn't know how anyone would find anyone in this darkness. Hopefully they would all meet up again, safe and unharmed...then again, so far no one was having good luck that night.

* * *

**Aha. See? I updated, wow. That's rare now a days, right? I hate being so busy and it took me forever to even get noticed on FanFiction and now I'm losing readers fast because my life decided that it wants to screw me over. Just great. Again guys, I'm extremely sorry for the long update and please leave a review and call me awful names cause I sorta deserve it fro keeping you guys waiting this long.**

Review: Or not, I don't deserve them.

Favorite the story: It's awesome. And Suspenseful.

Follow the Story: You'll get updates when I update.

Favorite me: AHAHHAHAHAHA. No.

Follow me: To see when I update or create new stories ^-^

**- Byee, Jade (Blue2B)**


End file.
